My Enemy Is My Love
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai tidak mencintaimu sedangkan, orang yang kau benci ternyata sangat mencintaimu. Apakah kau akan tetap bertahan dengan orang yang kau cintai itu ataukah kau akan belajar untuk mencintai orang yang kau benci itu? Ganti rate jadi M permintaan dari readers... Chap 5 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**MY ENEMY IS MY LOVE**

"**My Enemy Is My Love" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, Semi M, etc.**

**Konoha High School**

Atap Sekolah

"Na-Naruto-kun aku ingin me-mengatakan sesuatu pa-padamu,"Ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo yang mempunyai mata berwarna lavender bening.

"Ada apa Hinata Chan?" Tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil oleh gadis itu tadi.

"A-a-a-aku..," Hinata merasa gugup untuk menyampaikan maksudnya kepada Naruto.

"Ya..?" Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Hinata dan itu membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"akumenyukaimu."

"Hah?"

"A-a-aku me-menyukaimu, Naruto-kun," Akhirnya Hinata pun dapat mengutarakan perasaanya pada cowok yang selama ini disukainya meskipun dengan terbata-bata.

"Hahaha, aku juga menyukaimu Hinata-chan," Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata menjadi gembira dan tersenyum lebar, tapi senyuman Hinata berubah menjadi sendu setelah ia mendengarkan kalimat Naruto yang selanjutnya," Kau memang adikku yang paling manis Hinata-chan."

"Loh, kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" Naruto khawatir karena raut wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih padahal sebelumnya dia tersenyum.. Hah memang susah berurusan dengan seseorang yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan seperti Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun a-aku balik ke-kelas dulu, permisi." Hinata langsung berlari keluar atap dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Cih, kau itu bodoh Hyuuga," mendengar kata-kata yang sangat tajam ditujukan padanya Hinata langsung berbalik kebelakang dan dia menemukan sosok cowok tampan berambut biru kehitaman bermodel 'pantat ayam/bebek' berkulit putih bersih memiliki warna mata sehitam malam tanpa bulan serta tinggi badan atletis sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Me-memang apa u-urusanmu, U-uchiha-san?"

"Kau bodoh mencintai si dobe itu."

"Me-memang kenapa ji-jika aku mencintai Na-naruto-kun? I-itu bukan u-urusanmu Uchiha-san," mendengar jawaban dari Hinata yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya dan dia berjalan cepat menuju Hinata.

Hinata merasa takut akan hawa yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, maka ia pun berjalan kebelakang untuk menghindar dari Sasuke dan Hinata merasa kalau ia tidak bisa lari lagi karena dibelakangnya ada dinding.

Melihat Hinata yang terdesak dinding seperti itu tanpa membuang kesempatan Sasuke segera mengurung Hinata diantara dirinya dan dinding yang dibelakang Hinata.

"Kau tidak pantas dengan dia."

"Pa-pantas atau ti-tidak itu u-urusanku U-uchiha-san." Sasuke sudah tidak tahan mendengar ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata maka tanpa sadar atau mungkin ia sudah emosi Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Hinata dengan ganas.

Beberapa menit akhirnya Hinata tersadar jika Sasuke tengah menciumnya, dia pun berusaha meronta agar Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Mulai dari memukul dada Sasuke sampai berusaha mendorong Sasuke agar ia mau melepaskan ciumannya.

Tapi, kekuatan laki-laki selalu menang atas wanita bukan? Sasuke tidak memperdulikan rontaan yang Hinata lancarkan kepadanya, toh tenaga gadis itu tidak ada artinya bagi Sasuke yang juara karate tingkat Nasional.

Namun Sasuke merasa tenaga yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata semakin besar, maka kedua tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya hanya mengurung Hinata kini mulai merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan kuat mencegah agar Hinata tidak dapat melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke.

Sebuah kenyataan jika seorang manusia harus bernafas membuat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata. Yah, meskipun dia tidak rela melepaskannya. Hinata mengambil pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah terlepas dari ciuman maut Sasuke.

Melihat Hinata yang bernafas seperti itu membuat Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Hinata menghirup aroma lavender yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Hinata.

'Bau ini menenangkan.' Batin Sasuke dibahu Hinata sambil mengecup leher Hinata. Sasuke juga membelai punggung Hinata dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke mencoba menjelajahi tubuh Hinata bagian depan.

Hinata yang sadar akan kelakuan Sasuke yang kurang ajar ini kembali meronta dan meminta agar Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya,"U-uchiha-san Le-lepaskan."

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikan rontaan dari Hinata, dia tetap saja menjelajahi tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan salah satu tangan Sasuke sudah berada di payudaranya sebelah kiri, Hinata mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya dan mendorong Sasuke dengan kuat.

"LEPAS," Sasuke yang sedang asik menjelajahi tubuh Hinata tidak siap dengan tenaga Hinata yang begitu kuat akhirnya Sasuke terdorong sedikit kebelakang.

PLAK!

"Kurang ajar kau Uchiha!," ucap Hinata yang kali ini tegas tanpa aksen gugup dan ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya kepipi kanannya bekas tamparan Hinata, tapi setelah ditampar seperti itu Sasuke tetap saja menatap Hinata dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Kau menikmatinya, Hyuuga," Ujar Sasuke dingin serta datar (?).

"Ka-kau mencuri ci-ciuman pertamaku"

"Suatu kehormatan dapat mencuri ciuman pertamamu," Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah Hinata.

"Kau menjijikan, itu lah a-alasan kenapa a-aku membencimu," setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Jika saja Hinata mau berada ditempat itu sebentar lagi maka ia akan dapat mendengar suatu kata yang berasal dari hati Sasuke yang paling dalam.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Hinata." Kata Sasuke lirih menundukkan kepalanya.

**To Be Continue**

Author Note : *jambak rambut sendiri* astaga fic geje macam apa nih? Maaf jika cerita ini pasaran, habis inspirasi di otak saya terus meminta dikeluarkan dalam sebuah cerita sih..

Oh ya, bagaimana cerita ini? apa Sasu terlalu OOC ya atau Sasu terlalu mesum... Ini rate T tapi semi-semi ke M tapi gak akan naik jadi Rate M kok tenang aja. Apa saya naikan aja ke rate M ya? *mesum mode on..

#plak, oke tanpa basa-basi silahkan para reader review, saran, kritik atau flame juga gak papa... semua orang bebas berpendapat.. baiklah sampai ketemu di cerita saya selanjutnya.

*pst, buat cerita saya yang lainnya mungkin agak lama saya updatenya, tapi jika ada reader yang nge-PM saya and nyuruh saya buat cepet-cepet update akan saya usahakn update kilat...

**...Mohon Di Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY ENEMY IS MY LOVE**

"**My Enemy Is My Love" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

Hinata segera berlari ke toilet wanita demi menenangkan hatinya yang serasa runtuh karena ciuman pertama telah direbut oleh Sasuke, padahal Hinata ingin sekali mempersembahkan ciuman itu hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Sejak kecil Hinata selalu memimpikan jika ia akan memberikan ciuman pertama kepada seseorang yang nanti cintainya di bawah sinar rembulan dan dalam keadaan yang romantis.

Namun, impian itu hanyalah sekedar impian karena pada kenyataannya ciuman pertama berhasil direbut oleh orang yang paling tidak ingin dia sebutkan namanya yaitu **Uchiha Sasuke **orang yang paling dibenci oleh Hinata.

'Kenapa? Kenapa ia merebut ciuman pertamaku yang seharusnya akan aku berikan pada Naruto?' Batin Hinata lirih.

Semulanya Hinata dan Sasuke hanya memiliki hubungan antara ketua osis dan juniornya waktu MOS berlangsung, selama MOS Sasuke selalu saja mengerjai dan membentak Hinata yang disuruh ini lah itu lah tapi semua itu hanyalah taktik Sasuke untuk dapat dekat dengan Hinata. Sasuke mencintai Hinata pada Pandangan Pertama melihat Hinata di barisan para junior lainnya. Haduh mau dekat sama doi aja pakai cara yang rumit kayak gitu jadinya Hinata agak gimana gitu sama Sasuke deh gara-gara sikapnya Sasuke sendiri yang kayak gitu.

Yah, mungkin semua anggota osis tau lah jika Sasuke mencintai Hinata karena sikapnya sama Hinata hanyalah trik semata tapi gengsi seorang Uchiha yang telah mendarah daging di tubuh Sasuke (memang darah lebih kental daripada air) membuatnya betah untuk tidak mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata dan lebih memililh untuk mendekatinya selama MOS dengan cara rumit seperti itu.

Ck..ck..ck memang dasar Uchiha makhluk tuhan yang paling gengsi (?)

Sebetulnya juga Sasuke udah ada rencana buat pedekate sama Hinata terang-terangan usai acara MOS ini gak akan marah-marahin dan ngebentak Hinata lagi, bahkan Sasuke udah nyusun rencana buat deket sama Hinata.

Dan semua kebencian Hinata pada Sasuke adalah berawal dari 1 tahun lalu, waktu penyelengaraan MOS untuk para murid baru berakhir dan akan diadakan acara pemilihan ratu terbaik tahun 2012 di Konoha High School untuk para murid kelas 1.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Hinata yang saat itu sedang berada di aula sekolah bersama dengan kedua temannya sejak SMP Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino sedang bersantai dibangku panjang sehabis mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh ketos(ketua osis) pada mereka untuk menurunkan atribut MOS yang telah berakhir.

"Huh payah kenapa murid-murid lain lagi enak-enakkan melihat pensi di lapangan sedangkan kita disuruh Sasuke senpai mengerjakan ini," Protes gadis berambut pirang a.k.a Ino.

"Kau benar Ino Pig ini tidak adil," Sakura menimpali ucapan yang dilontarkan Ino.

"Su-sudahlah teman-teman, i-inikan juga kesalahan kita yang ti-tidak memperhatikan ketua osis itu berbicara," Hinata mencoba menenangkan kedua sahabatnya agar mereka tidak lagi mengeluh dengan keadaan ini.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan melihat siapa yang akan menjadi ratu terbaik di sekolah ini," Ajak Ino.

"Oke Ino pig," Sakura menyetujui ide Ino, maka mereka bertiga berdiri dari tempat duduk dan pergi menuju lapangan.

Saat mereka berjalan di lorong mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke, "Cepatlah ke lapangan," Kata Sasuke datar.

"Me-memang kenapa senpai?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya sedikit mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau terpilih menjadi Ratu terbaik tahun ini."

"APA?" Teriak Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan.

"Cepat sana," Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata untuk segera ke lapangan sekarang.

"Mungkin kita tadi berada di aula jadi tidak dengar jika namamu disebutkan Hinata," Sakura menjelaskan pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Hn"

"Ta-ta-tapi tidak mungkin senpai." Hinata tidak percaya dengan pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Cepat!," Hinata segera menuju lapangan menuruti perintah dari Sasuke.

Hinata gugup luar biasa, dia berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan seorang diri tanpa Sasuke di sebelahnya. Suasana lapangan sebelumnya sangat ramai berubah menjadi hening saat Hinata terus berjalan ketengah lapangan hingga dia naik keatas panggung. Semua orang yang berada di lapangan dan panggung heran kenapa Hinata berada diatas panggung?

Sampai salah satu panitia menghampiri Hinata dan bertanya," Kenapa kau berada disini?" Hinata merasa bingung atas pertanyaan yang di tanyakan oleh panitia itu.

"Sa-saya kan ratu terbaik di sekolah ta-tahun ini." Hinata semakin gugup karena suasana di sana amat sangat hening setelah ia berbicara.

"Tapi yang kami panggil itu Hyuuta Hinaka," Panitia yang diketahui bernama Naruto merasa bingung dengan pernyataan yang Hinata ucapkan tadi.

"Ja-jadi saya salah," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam ia merasa malu naik ke atas panggung tapi bukan dia yang dipanggil. Sebenarnya siapa yang disalahkan dalam kasus ini? Apa Sasuke ingin mengerjai Hinata lagi seperti waktu MOS?

Sontak seluruh murid, serta panitia di atas panggung tertawa keras melihat kekonyolan Hinata naik keatas panggung menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai ratu terbaik di sekolah tahun ini. Naruto yang tadi bertanya pada Hinata merasa kasihan terhadapnya, jadi dia mengumumkan kategori lain untuk Hinata,"tenang semuanya, saya akan menobatkan gadis ini sebagai 'Putri tomat' terbaik saat ini, setuju?"

Suara Naruto itu membuat suasana lapangan menjadi hening lagi, "Kalian semua setuju kan? Lihat dia wajahnya dan pipi chubbynya yang memerah ini seperti tomat kan? Dan ia manis seperti tomat. Apa kalian setuju?," Naruto mencoba mengembalikan keadaan serta mencoba menolong Hinata agar ia tidak menjadi bahan ejekan di waktu sekolah biasa di mulai.

"SETUJU!" Teriakan keras membahana dari penonton disana menggema.

"Hey siapa namamu?" tanya panitia itu pelan.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Baiklah dengan ini Hyuuga Hinata aku nobatkan sebagai 'Putri Tomat' terbaik tahun ini," Seru panitia.

"YEAH!"

Naruto memasangkan mahkota 'putri Tomat' di kepala Hinata, dan tersenyum lebar ke Hinata, " Sudah jangan menangis lagi."

DEG

Melihat senyum Naruto yang terasa hangat di depannya membuat wajah Hinata menjadi semakin merah. 'a-aku menyukai Na-naruto senpai."

Hinata turun dari panggung dengan tergesa-gesa, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya cukup sudah ia merasa tidak punya muka lagi untuk menampakkan diri lagi disekolah. Dari Konoha High School Hinata berlari tanpa henti ke rumahnya. Begitu sampai dirumah ia langsung disambut oleh tatapan heran dari para pelayannya yang melihat Hinata dengan muka merah serta mata sembab sehabis menangis.

Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras, didalam kamar ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya seperti anak kecil. Mungkin dalam benak Hinata saat ini ia tidak ingin menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Yah hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab kapan Hinata akan kembali ke sekolah.

Tiga hari setelah acara memalukan bagi Hinata ia pun kembali kesekolah karena ia terus dipaksa oleh Neji untuk pergi kesekolah, Neji juga mengancam akan melaporkan Hinata yang bolos sekolah selama tiga hari pada Tou-san mereka, bisa gawat tuh kalau udah berurusan sama Hiashi.

Hinata memasuki lorong sekolah gontai ia tidak berani menegakkan kepalanya. Bagaimana dia bisa menegakkan kepalanya setelah ia mendengar bisik-bisik dari para siswa-siswi yang dengan terang-terangan membicarakan dirinya saat ini.

"Hey itu dia kan yang kemarin menobatkan dirinya sebagai ratu terbaik tahun ini." semua siswi membicarak Hinata sambil menudingkan telunjuknya kearah Hinata

"Iya itu 'putri tomat' ternyata ia manis juga ya." Kali ini bisikan itu terdengar dari salah satu siswa yang sedari tadi telah melihat Hinata masuk ke sekolah.

"Iya dia sangat manis, aku ingin dia menjadi pacarku."

"Aku juga mau."

"Aku juga," kali ini bisik-bisik yang terdengar paling banyak berasal dari para kalangan siswa laki-laki.

Rupanya mereka semua yang tadi membicarakan Hinata tidak memperhatikan ada sosok laki-laki yang sedari tadi telah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya pada gerombolan siswa laki-laki disana.

'CUKUP! Hyuuga Hinata hanya milikku, Uchiha Sasuke,' Batin Sasuke geram mendengar percakapan mereka.

Maka Sasuke maju kedepan menghalangi jalan Hinata, merasa ada seseorang yang berada didepannya Hinata menegakkan kepalanya demi melihat siapa yang telah menghalangi jalannya bukankah jalan di lorong ini masih lebar ya? Hinata membulatkan matanya kala melihat orang yang paling ingin ia hindari setelah kejadian memalukan itu. Gara-gara Sasuke Hinata harus menjadi malu dihadapan semua orang dilapangan.

"Selamat atas gelarmu," Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan seakan meremehkan Hinata," Putri Tomat." Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Tawa para murid pecah setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan terluka, sedih, kecewa dan mungkin benci. Di ujung mata Hinata telah terdapat air mata yang menggenang menghiasi mata lavender indahnya, tidak kuat berlama-lama disana Hinata berlari ke toilet agar ia bisa menangis sepuasnya disana tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

'Kuso, kemana otak jeniusmu Sasuke. Karena kau salah dengar pengucapan antara Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuta Hinaka hanya beda huruf ta dan ka kemarin telah membuat malu gadis pujaanku, dan mungkin sekarang Hinata membenciku,' Sasuke membatin dalam hati sedih melihat Hinata yang akan menangis seperti tadi hanya karena dirinya, yah dirinya dan mulut tajamnya.

Dan semenjak saat itu juga, perilaku Sasuke juga berubah terhadap gadis-gadis, ia mulai mempermainkan hati para gadis-gadis yang menyukainya untuk melupakan kejadian dimana ia mempermalukan Hinata didepan murid-murid lainnya. Kelihatannya itu tidak akan berhasil Sasuke.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hinata masih saja berada didalam toilet meskipun bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan jika pelajaran segera dimulai well, kelihatannya Hinata akan membolos pelajaran lagi untuk menangis sendirian di toilet sekolah.

**To Be Continue**

Author Note : Akhirnya terungkap juga kenapa Hinata membenci Sasuke, yah kelihatannya mungkin jelek dan pasaran sih... tapi hanya ide itu yang nyantol di otak saya... maaf *bungkukkan badan.

Oh ya, aku juga gak nyangka tanggapan para reader yang menyukai fic geje ini. terima kasih. Aku bakalan update kilat buat fic ini jika yg mereview lebih banyak dari kemarin. Banyak dari para reader yang ingin naik jadi Rate M ya? Em mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya tapi saya gak janji ada lemon loh untuk saat ini kan Hina masih benci sama Sasu tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan klu Sasu yg gak sabar lg and nekat nge-rape Hina. Akan saya bikin lemon entah di chap yg keberapa...

**Balasan Review :**

Dewi Natalia : Iya kasihan si Sasu lagi ngegalau dia, jangan lupa review lagi ya..

: iya ganti jadi Rate M tapi gak janji ada lemon saat ini ya ... review lagi ya

Lily Purple Lily : emg nyebelin cow yg gak peka, aku sasu yg mesum sih.. Sasu emg so sweet di saat akhir kata.. review lagi ya

VilettaOnyxLV : iya aku emg suka yg sasu wkt hurt wah menyengkn bgt... review lagi ya..

jump-an : iya ganti jadi M tapi gak janji ada lemon loh saat ini... review lagi ya..

Beauty Melody : Iya karena byk yg minta diubah rate M aku ubah deh tapi gak janji ada lemonnya y saat ini... review lagi ya..

Sugar Princess71: emg Sasu sll gak sabaran untuk urusan nge-rape Hina... gak janji ada lemon untuk saat ini.. review lagi ya/..

KumbangBimbang : telah diubah jadi rate M tapi lemonnya tidak saat ini.. review lagi ya...

Gece, Guest, IndigOnyx: Ini sdh updated kilat, review lagi ya...

uchihyuu nagisa, zae-hime, : Ini udh naik jadi rate M tapi untuk lemon bkn saat ini.. review lagi ya..

Bonbon 0330, Mamoka, lonelyclover : Udh update silahkan dibaca, review lagi ya..

Hime No Rika : iya saya mesum dan saya yakin anda pun juga mesum hahahaha... review lagi ya..

Namikazevi : ini udh aku panjangn dikit, kemarin kan Cuma sekilas ceritanya ja...

Terima kasih atas review kalian setelah baca jangan lupa...

**...Mohon Di Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY ENEMY IS MY LOVE**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

**SASUKE POV**

Baka, baka, baka... kemana otak jeniusmu sebagai seorang uchiha selama ini Sasuke? Kenapa kau membuat gadis yang kau cinta semakin membencimu. Merebut ciuman pertamanya? Well, tidak sepenuhnya juga aku menyesal telah merebut ciuman pertamanya, bahkan itu suatu berkah dalam hidupku mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Hinata kenapa kau tidak menyadari akan perasaanku selama ini padamu? Kenapa kau malah cinta sama si dobe? Ingin rasanya aku minta maaf karena kekeliruanku mendengar penyebutan namamu waktu itu, tapi setiap kali aku menghampirimu ingin meminta maaf padamu tentang kejadian itu yang ada di otakku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lain. Setiap kali berada didekatmu aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu serta menjadikanmu milikku.

**END SASUKE POV**

'Tangan ini, tangan ini telah menyentuh tubuhmu,' Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu selama pelajaran berlangsung di kelas. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai. Melihat teman sebangkunya terlihat seakan berada di dunianya sendiri membuat Naruto bingung, tidak biasanya Sasuke tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Kakashi Sensei. Naruto menyikut pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Pst, Teme kenapa kau tadi menyeringai dan mengangkat kedua tanganmu?" Bisik Naruto pelan, ia tidak ingin Kakashi Sensei mendengar kalau ia sedang berbicara dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Ck, Urusai Dobe," Jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Pasti tentang Hinata."

JLEB

Perkataan Naruto telah tepat sasaran bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Naruto dapat menebak apa yang saat ini Sasuke pikirkan. Apa dia punya indera ke enam?

"Kau apakan Hinata, Teme?"

DEG

Aih, kenapa perkataan Naruto selalu saja tepat? Apa dia keturunan dukun sehingga tau apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan dan lakukan tadi dengan Hinata. Naruto benar-benar berbahaya.

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Teme, semuanya telah jelas dimatamu."

"Kau.."

"Sasuke Naruto jika kalian masih ingin bicara silahkan keluar dari kelas ini," Suara Kakashi telah memotong perkataan yang ingin Sasuke ucapkan pada Naruto. Mereka berdua memandang horor ke Kakashi. Biarpun Kakashi terlihat seperti guru yang tidak peduli pada muridnya tapi dia tidak akan segan untuk menghukum muridnya yang tidak memperhatikan dirinya selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"Tidak sensei, kami memperhatikanmu," Jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan kembali pelajaran kita," Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. Sasuke dan Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, takut jika Kakashi sensei menghukum mereka untuk membersihkan toilet yang ada di sekolah ini. Sangat tidak elit kan kalau seorang ketua osis dan wakil osis mendapatkan hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet seluruh sekolah hanya karena ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Hell no, mau ditaruh dimana muka mereka berdua? Di pantat? #oke abaikan tadi.

ISTRIHAT

Di Atap Sekolah

"Well, Teme aku tahu jika kau sangat menyukai tapi yang tidak aku mengerti adalah kenapa kau selalu mengerjai Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan memasang wajah polos nan lugunya.

"Hn, Urusai Dobe."

"Hei, aku selalu mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan Hinata," Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dengan semangat. Heran, sebenarnya yang harusnya semangat demi mendapatkan Hinata itu Sasuke atau Naruto sih? Kok yang semangat malah Naruto? "Tadi pagi juga Hinata mengatakan kalau dia suka padaku."

Sasuke langsung mendeathglare Naruto setajam silet, mendengar Naruto begitu gampang mengatakannya jika Hinata suka dirinya. 'Hah, padahal aku susah payah demi mendapatkan perhatian Hinata tapi kenapa malah si Dobe bodoh ini yang mendapatkan rasa suka dari Hinata.' Sesal Sasuke dalam Hati.

"Hahaha, kau tahu Teme Hinata itu sangat manis," sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari ada aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke saat Naruto sedang membicarakan Hinata dengan semangat '45.

"Andai aku tidak menyukai Sakura aku pasti suka dengan Hina..."

DUK..

"Itaii, kau kenapa sih teme," Naruto mengelus kepala yang terkena lemparan sepatu Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke awan. Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke melemparkan sepatunya saat ia sedang membicarakan Hina...ta, ah kini Naruto tahu kenapa Sasuke bersikap aneh seperti itu.

Naruto menyeringai lebar ke arah Sasuke," Ne, Teme apa kau cemburu?"

SKAKMAT.

Tubuh Sasuke serasa membeku mendengar celetukan yang Naruto keluarkan.

Teng..Teng..Teng

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan jika pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Naruto dan Sasuke turun dari atap sekolah untuk masuk ke kelas demi mengikuti mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Sesi pelajaran telah dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu hingga ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kelas.

TOK..TOK..TOK

Anko sensei yang sedang mengajar kelas 2-1 yaitu kelas Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu kelas dan membukanya. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang guru yang memakai baju olahraga berwarna hijau cerah yang dapat menyilaukan mata akan warnanya.

Guy sensei masuk ke dalam kelas setelah di persilahkan Anko sensei untuk masuk. Guy sensei berdiri di depan kelihatannya ia menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman."

"Apa itu pak?," Tanya Naruto pada sang sensei.

"Berhubung kolam renang kita yang di sekolah sedang di gunakan untuk latihan lomba renang tingkat kota, maka pelajaran renang kita akan diadakan di kolam renang umum." Ucap Guy sensei pada murid-muridnya.

"HORE!"

"Akhirnya kita bisa berenang di kolam yang lebih luas dari sini," Ujar salah satu murid.

"Ke kolam renang mana pak?" tanya Naruto yang kedua kalinya. Naruto emang murid yang pinter karena suka bertanya.

"Di Kolam renang Swim dan aku sudah memesan kolam itu khusus untuk hari ini."

"Asik."

"Oh ya dan satu lagi kalian akan berenang bersama adik kelas 1-3, kita akan berkumpul jam 3 sore dan tidak boleh terlambat."

"Wow, dengan adik kelas," lagi-lagi Naruto yang berbicara.

"Baiklah, sekian pengumuman dari bapak. Silahkan lanjutkan pelajarannya." Guy sensei berpamitan pada Anko sensei sebelum ia keluar kelas.

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi pelajarannya."

Anko sensei memulai menerangkan pelajaran di depan. Naruto menggeser pantatnya mendekati Sasuke.

"Ne, Teme kelas 1-3 bukannya kelasnya Hinata," Bisik Naruto pelan.

"Hn."

Naruto kembali menyeringai senang mendengar dua konsonan tak jelas dari Sasuke. "Berarti disana kau bisa melihat Hinata memakai pakaian renang dong."

Seketika saja Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

Deg!

Pikiran Sasuke mulai melayang, 'Hinata + Kolam renang = Baju Renang'. Nah Sasuke mulai membayangkan sesuatu yang mesum.

"Hehehe, selamat melamun Teme." Ucap Naruto pelan. Selama pelajaran berlangsung pikiran Sasuke sudah tidak berada di sana. Ia masih terpikirkan akan imajinasinya diatas tadi.

Ckckck, Ternyata Sasuke mesum juga.

Xxxxx

Kolam renang 'Swim'

Pukul 3 Sore.

Semua murid kelas 2-1 telah berada di kolam renang memakai baju renang masing-masing. Mereka menunggu Guy sensei berganti pakaian. Padahal kan laki-laki hanya perlu menggunakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada tapi mengapa guy sensei mengatakan ingin mengganti baju seperti perempuan saja.

Murid-murid dari kelas 1-3 juga mulai memasuki kolam renang, jika kelas 2-1 berada di sebelah kanan kolam maka kelas 1-3 berada di sisi sebelah kiri. Pandangan Sasuke dari tadi telah tesorot ke arah rombongan adik kelas, dia sedang mencari seseorang. Siapa lagi yang ia cari di kelas 1-3 jika bukan Hinata.

Sasuke mulai melihat Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti. Kini mata Sasuke sedetik pun tidak dapat berpindah dari Hinata. Sebenarnya pakaian renang yang Hinata pakai amat sangatlah sederhana dibandingkan dengan teman-teman lainnya. Hanya saja jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke yang notabanenya menyukai Hinata, baju renang yang Hinata pakai sangatlah 'sexy'. Hah memang susah jika orang sedang jatuh cinta, baju renang sederhana dibilang 'sexy'.

Tak lama berselang Guy sensei keluar dan menyuruh kelas 2-1 dan kelas 1-3 berkumpul dan merapat menjadi satu. Saat Guy sensei menerangkan gerakan renang pada murid-muridnya ada salah satu murid yang kelihatannya tidak nyaman dengan baju renang yang ia pakai.

"Sa-sakura apa ini ti-tidak terlalu te-terbuka?" Hinata mencoba menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi baju renang dengan tangannya.

"Tidak Hinata, ini baju renang yang paling sederhana, bukannya kau ingin Naruto senpai melihatmu memakai baju renang," Sakura mencoba menyingkirkan kedua tangan Hinata yang menutupi tubuhnya.

BLUSH

Muka Hinata kini merona hebat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Yah, memang benar Hinata ingin agar Naruto senpai melihatnya memakai baju renang. Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan menurunkan kedua tangannya ke dua sisi tubuhnya ia juga mulai memperhatikan penjelasan Guy sensei di depan.

Selama Hinata memperhatikan Guy sensei, ia tidak sadar ada aura gelap pekat dan dingin sedang terpancar untuknya. Aura gelap, pekat dan dingin keluar dari seorang laki-laki tampan bergelar Ketua Osis siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

'Jadi, kau memakai baju renang 'sexy' itu agar Si Dobe bisa melihatmu? Cih, aku tidak ingin 'propertiku' dinikmati oleh orang lain,' Batin Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam kecemburuan.

'Kau sangat 'sexy' Hime aku ingin segera memakanmu,' Kini pikiran Sasuke kembali melayang entah kemana.

"Nah Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya," Suara Guy sensei telah mengembalikan pikiran Sasuke yang sempat melayang tadi.

"Ha'i Sensei," Seru seluruh murid.

Pelajaran renang pun telah dimulai.. kita skip saja ya.

SKIP TIME

Tak terasa 2 jam telah berlalu, kini giliran murid-murid mengantri di kamar mandi untuk mandi. Di 3 kamar mandi bagi wanita dan 4 bagi laki-laki setiap kamar mandi hanya boleh diisi satu orang saja.

Kini hanya Hinata yang terakhir tersisa untuk masuk kamar mandi karena Sakura dan Ino telah pulang terlebih dahulu. Hinata memang menyuruh kedua Sahabatnya pulang terlebih dahulu karena ia akan di jemput oleh Neji.

Namun, sebelum ia sempat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebuah tangan menariknya dan menabrakan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Auh," Hinata meringis sakit saat punggungnya menabrak tembok meskipun tidak keras tapi Hinata masih merasa sakit. Ia menatap seseorang yang telah menunda acara mandinya, dan begitu ia tahu siapa seseorang itu Hinata langsung merasa takut.

Ditatapnya terus sepasang mata hitam itu, didalam mata hitam itu terpancar sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang er...seperti pandangan cemburu.

"Halo Hime," Sapa Sasure.

"U-uchiha-San."

"Hari ini kau 'sexy' sekali hime." Sasuke mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Hinata.

"Ja-jaga omonganmu U-uchi..." Perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh sebuah bibir yang membungkam bibirnya.

Sasuke terus menyentuhkan bibir Hinata dengan bibir atasnya sambil mendesah penuh godaan. Sasuke terus memaksa Hinata agar membuka bibirnya dia menjilati bibir bagian bawah Hinata serta sudut-sudutnya. Tapi, Hinata tetap tidak mau membuka bibirnya untuk Sasuke.

Merasa keinginannya tidak terpenuhi akhirnya Sasuke sedikit menggigit bibir Hinata, Hinata yang merasa bibirnya digigit secara reflek ia membuka bibirnya tanpa membuang kesempatan lidah Sasuke masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Hinata dan di sana lidahnya menjelajah ke mana-mana sesukanya. Mula-mula lidah menelusuri langit-langit mulut dan kemudian berputar mengajak lidah Hinata bermain bersama.

Hinata tidak mau bertarung lidah di ciuman ini dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak menginginkan ciuman ini. Hinata hanya ingin berciuman dengan Naruto, laki-laki yang ia sukai. Meskipun Sasuke adalah pangeran di sekolahnya tapi Hinata sangat membenci Sasuke.

Sasuke marah karena permainan lidahnya tidak di tanggapi oleh Hinata, perkataan Hinata mulai terngiang olehnya kalau Hinata memakai baju renang ini agar Naruto melihatnya membuat Sasuke terbakar cemburu.

Sasuke membelai paha depan dan paha belakang Hinata. Merasa tangan Sasuke sudah mulai kurang ajar membuat Hinata takut akan kejadian di tangga dekat atap akan terulang dimana Sasuke dengan seenaknya menyentuh dadanya.

Hinata mulai berontak melepaskan kekangan Sasuke pada tubuhnya, ia juga berusaha melepaskan ciuman menyesakkan ini. Hinata membutuhkan asupan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya tapi bukan berarti ia melepaskan kekangannya pada tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dia tetap melihat Hinata dengan tatapan datarnya, didalam hatinya Sasuke mulai tidak tahan untuk 'memakan' Hinata saat ini dan detik ini juga.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai berada di pinggang Hinata berjalan ke atas dan berhenti di dada Hinata. Sasuke juga menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Hinata. Nafas Hinata terasa sesak saat menyadari sebuah tangan telah menyentuh dadanya 'lagi'.

Rontaan Hinata agar terlepas dari kekangan Sasuke semakin kuat. Merasakan rontaan Hinata seperti ini semakin membuat Sasuke tak tahan. Ia pun mulai meremas dada Hinata secara bergantian. Setelah tangannya puas meremas-remas dada Hinata secara bergantian kini tangan Sasuke mulai meluncur ke bawah ke arah tempat sensitiv bagi wanita.

Sasuke menyentuh bagian 'itu' dengan sigap Sasuke segera melepaskan celana dalam Hinata. Saat ini Hinata sedang mengenakan baju renang yang bawahnya berupa rok pendek. Jari-jari Sasuke mulai menyibak bibir vagina Hinata. Sasuke juga mulai membelai bagian 'itu'. Jari Sasuke juga mengusap klirotis Hinata dengan sedikit memberi tekanan, membuat bagian itu membesar akan sentuhan jari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak memandang raut wajah Hinata seperti apa saat dirinya menekan titik klirotisnya yang ada di pandangan Sasuke saat ini adalah Hinata memejamkan matanya dengan kuat dan wajah merah secara keseluruhan "Cantik".

Ia lanjutkan tekanan pada klirotis Hinata dengan cepat dan kuat. Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah, dia berusaha memendam suranya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

Jari-jari Sasue semakin giat menggoda bagian luar lubang Hinata. Saat Hinata akan mengalami klimaks karena reaksi tubuhnya, Sasuke menghentikan usapannya namun dia masih membelai klirotis Hinata menggunakan jarinya.

'Sebentar lagi,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Dan akhirnya itu pun terjadi. Orgasme pertama Hinata selama hidupnya. Nafas Hinata terengah-engah, dengan perlahan tangan kiri Sasuke mulai menuju ke atas baju renang Hinata dan menurunkan baju renang Hinata hingga sampai perut.

Tereksposlah tubuh Hinata yang masih terbalut bra berwarna ungu. Tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam kuat kedua tangan Hinata ke atas kepala Hinata. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya melihat tubuh Hinata di depannya.

Sasuke juga mulai menurunkan bra ungu Hinata hingga pemandangan yang ada saat ini adalah dada besar nan penuh telah terpampang di depan mata Sasuke.

"Indah," disaat saat Sasuke akan menyentuh dada kanan Hinata dia mendengar sebuah tangisan lirih berasal dari depannya.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.. A-aku mohon he-hentikan," Hinata mulai menangis, matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan air mata memandang mata kelam Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

Sadar telah membuat gadis pujaannya menangis telah mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke dari nafsu sesaatnya. Kini ia merasa seperti laki-laki bejat yang ingin memperkosa seorang gadis.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hinata." Sasuke kembali memasangkan bra ungu Hinata dan membantu memakaikan celana dalam Hinata kembali seperti semula.

Hinata kembali memandang Sasuke, "Apa maumu sebenarnya!" baru kali ini Hinata membentak seseorang. Hey, kemana sikap Hinata yang lemah lembut biasanya?

"Ma-maaf kan aku Hinata," tangan Sasuke ingin menyentuh pipi Hinata tapi sebelum terlaksana tangan Hinata telah menepis tangan Sasuke agar tidak menyentuhnya.

"Aku membencimu, aku membencimu!" Teriak Hinata dengan kencang. Saat ini keadaan kolam renang benar-benar sepi dan hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"A-aku minta ma-maaf."

"Pergi!"

"Tidak."

"Aku bilang pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu seumur hidupku jika kau tidak pergi secepatnya dari sini!" Sorotan mata Hinata tajam menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal tapi mendapatkan kata-kata 'benci' dari orang yang kau cintai amat sangat menyakitkan.

"Baik, aku pergi," Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kolam. Melihat Sasuke telah menghilang dari hadapannya membuat Hinata merasa lega. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah dan ia mulai menangis.

Selang beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sasuke datanglah Neji ke area kolam, Neji melihat Hinata duduk berjongkok di dekat kamar mandi wanita. Ia pun segera mendatangi adik perempuannya.

"Hinata," Mendengar suara yang tidak asing untuknya Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya melihat sosok kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" Tanya Neji protektif.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Neji-nii aku hanya takut sendirian di kolam"

"Jangan bohong," Neji tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata.

"I-iya, aku tidak bohong. Aku ingin mandi dulu kakak tunggu ya." Hinata segera bangun dari posisinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mengabaikan tatapan Neji yang mengarah padanya.

Neji yang tidak ingin memaksa adiknya bercerita membiarkan Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. 'Toh, nanti Hinata akan menceritakannya sendiri.' Pikir Neji.

**To Be Continue.**

**A/N :** Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena ngebuat Sasuke semakin dibenci sama Hinata. Gomen memang aku buat seperti ini dulu dan nanti ada adegan saat Hinata mulai memaafkan Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit. Tenang aja jangan panik.

Bagaimana? Apa ceritanya memuaskan atau tambah jelek? Terima kasih atas review dari para readers.. *nangis lebay dimulai..

Bagi para reader yang ingin memberikan saran juga gak papa, karena saya juga lagi butuh saran untuk cerita ini selanjutnya... Oke saatnya membalas review. Yang memakai akun akan saya balas menggunakan PM

Balasan Review :

Mamoka : hehe, ini sudah saya panjangin smpk 3000 kata gak terasa ya.. makasih atas reviewnya.

N : disini si Sasu mulai gak tahan buat ngegrepe Hina... Huh, si Sasu emang mesum *di chidori Sasu. #Gosong.

**Mohon Di Review**


	4. Chapter 4

MY ENEMY IS MY LOVE

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance, Drama

AU, OOC, Typos, Rate M , etc.

Pagi hari ini membuat Hinata berjalan gontai, raut muka yang pucat seperti mayat hidup. Tadi malam ia tidak dapat tidur semalaman sebabnya adalah kejadian hampir 'diperkosa' oleh Sasuke di kolam renang.

FLASHBACK

Sepulang dari kolam Hinata langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi lagi, berkali-kali ia menggosok tubuhnya yang telah di sentuh tangannya Sasuke. Hinata menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi selama satu jam hanya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa sentuhan Sasuke. Sikap Hinata yang mengurung diri di kamar sampai tidak ikut makan malam bersama Neji membuat Neji khawatir, ada masalah apa lagi dengan adik perempuannya di sekolah.

Dengan langkah mantap Neji berjalan menuju kamar Hinata, Neji akan memaksa Hinata menceritakan masalahnya. Dia tidak mau jika ayahnya pulang mendapati kalau Hinata bertambah kurus, ayahnya pasti akan menggantungnya di pohon karena tidak becus menjaga adiknya.

TOK..TOK..TOK

Neji mengetuk pintu Hinata pelan, lima menit belum mendapat jawaban dari Hinata. Neji mengetuk sekali lagi tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini kalau kau tidak membukanya Hime."

Clek

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Neji masuk kedalam kamarnya. Neji segera duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata, ia menatap Hinata tajam dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di depannya. Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantah perkataan kakaknya mau tidak mau Hinata duduk di hadapan Neji sesuai dengan keinginan kakaknya.

"Ada masalah apa?" satu pertanyaan dari Neji membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Neji sudah menduga kalau Hinata sedang ada masalah.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Neji-nii."

"Jangan Bohong!"

"A-a-aku tidak bo-bohong Niisan." Jawab Hinata lebih gagap dari biasanya. Neji tersenyum sinis kepada adiknya, memangnya sudah berapa tahun mereka menjadi adik kakak untuk Neji tidak mengetahui segala gelagat adiknya.

"Jujur padaku atau ku adukan pada Tousan," ancam Neji.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.. Ja-jangan Niisan, A-a-aku mohon ja-ja-jangan adukan pada Tousan," kali ini Hinata menangis memeluk Neji, sedikit rasa bersalah bersarang dihati Neji melihat adiknya yang menangis setelah ia mengancam akan mengatakan pada tousan mereka.

Neji memeluk balik Hinata dan mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan cara membelai lembut punggung dan rambut Hinata. "Makanya ceritakan pada Niisan Hime."

"A-a-a-aku..." nampaknya Hinata ragu untuk menceritakan kejadian 4 jam lalu di kolam renang.

"Hm?"

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.. Sa-sa-sasuke telah me-me-menyentuhku Niisan.. Hiks..Hiks..." Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Neji, gadis malang itu malu bertatap muka dengan Kakaknya.

"Kurang ajar! Apa belum cukup ia mengganggumu!," saat Neji beranjak dari duduknya sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ni-Niisan mau ke-kemana?"

"Menghajar cowok brengsek itu!"

"Ja-ja-jangan Niisan," Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu tahu maksud Neji. Neji menjambak rambutnya frustasi melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Kau membelanya!"

"Bu-bu-bukan, a-a-aku tidak ingin urusannya menjadi panjang."

Sesaat Neji merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa dia tidak berfikir sejauh itu. Menghajar orang akan membuatnya terlibat urusan dengan polisi. Tidak! Dia tidak pernah mau mempermalukan martabat keluarga Hyuuga di hadapan masyarakat. Tapi, apa yang bisa di lakukan untuk adiknya. Neji murka mengetahui kalau adiknya telah di'pegang-pegang' oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Su-sudahlah Niisan, a-a-aku mohon lu-lupakan saja."

"Tidak bisa! Tangannya harus dipotong karena berani menyentuhmu."

"Jangan Niisan, te-tetap saja kita yang kalah. Ke-keluarga Uchiha be-berada diatas keluarga Hyuuga."

Neji hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Hinata, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata kalau keluarga Uchiha berada di puncak ururan teratas dalam jajaran keluarga elit di jepang. Keluarga Hyuuga berada di urutan kedua.

"Baik, kau benar tapi Niisan tidak menjamin kalau Niisan bertemunya maka aku akan menghajarnya Hime," selesai mengatakan itu Neji segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya, disaat ia terpuruk kakaknya selalu ada di sampingnya. Dia merasa beruntung di berikan Niisan seperti Neji oleh Kami-sama.

END FLASHBACK

XXXXX

Hinata berjalan gontai di koridor, ia selalu berangkat pagi. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menariknya dan menabrakan tubuhnya kearah tembok. Hinata melihat siapa pelaku yang melakukan ini pada dirinya. Yang dilihat Hinata adalah Sasuke. Kenapa dari sekian banyak siswa yang bersekolah disini selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan kekangan erat Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya," Ti-ti-tidak a-a-aku mo-mohon jangan..A-a-aku mohon jangan..."

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sorotan mata terluka, sebegitu takutkah Hinata terhadapnya? Mati-matian Sasuke menekan nafsu dalam dirinya untuk 'menyerang' Hinata yang saat ini berada dalam kekangannya.

'Sasuke please kendalikan hormon bresengsekmu' Sasuke memarahi dirinya sendiri. Hanya melihat Hinata dalam kekangannya seperti ini membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan celananya sendiri.

"Hime, Gomen ne," Akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengatakan maaf pada Hinata. Mendengar permintaan maaf dari mulut Sasuke membuat rontaan Hinata terhenti.

"Kau berlaku kurang ajar padaku Uchiha," Hinata menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Aku menyesal, maaf."

Tidak, Hinata masih belum siap memaafkan perlakuan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Setiap melihat Sasuke, rekaman kejadian kemarin di kolam kembali terulang seperti sebuah kaset yang di putar kembali.

"Aku masih belum memaafkanmu," dengan kekuatannya yang dibilang tidak terlalu besar Hinata melepas paksa kekangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya dan segera berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya melihat jarak Hinata semakin jauh darinya dan tak terjangkau lagi olehnya. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu kemarin pada Hinata mungkin hubungannya dengan Hinata tidak akan serumit ini. Kemarin Sasuke tanpa sadar telah terbawa oleh nafsu dan hormon yang tidak terkendali dalam dirinnya.

"Gomen..Gomen..Gomen.. Hime, aku akan terus berusaha agar kau memaafkanku Hime," ucap Sasuke mantap, kini ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Hinata apapun akan ia lakukan agar mendapatkan maaf dari Hinata.

Selama jam sekolah Sasuke selalu mengikuti Hinata kemanapun dan mengatakan maaf berkali-kali pada Hinata. Kelakuan Sasuke yang mengikuti Hinata kemanapun seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya mengundang tanya bagi seluruh murid sekolah. Ada apa ini, kenapa sang pangeran sekolah mengikuti gadis biasa seperti Hinata sambil mengucapkan kata-kata maaf berkali-kali?

Naruto juga bertanya pada Sasuke kenapa dia bertingkah aneh hari ini, tapi pertanyaan Naruto tidak digubris Sasuke, ia terlalu konsentrasi meminta maaf pada Hinata. Sikap Sasuke terus berlangsung hingga jam pulang sekolah usai. Bukannya Hinata tidak mau memaafkan Sasuke tapi, dia belum siap untuk memaafkan Sasuke.

Kelakuan Sasuke kemarin sudah benar-benar kurang ajar karena Sasuke berani memegang bagian tubuh Hinata yang paling sensitiv bagi wanita. Sepolos polosnya Hinata dia masih tahu apa yang di sebut dengan 'klimaks' karena dia mempelajari ini di sekolah sebagai bimbingan seks untuk anak usia remaja.

Hinata menunggu Neji di gerbang sekolah, suasana sekolah sudah sepi dari setengah jam yang lalu. Neji menyuruh Hinata menunggunya di gerbang sekolah, dia sedikit terlambat karena macet.

"Hinata," sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya membuat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"U-u-uchiha," belum sempat Hinata beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri tadi Sasuke sudah menahan lengan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak kabur darinya.

"Tolong maafkan aku Hinata."

"To-tolong jangan ganggu a-aku Uchiha-san."

"Berhentilah memanggil aku Uchiha-san, panggil namaku seperti kau memanggil Naruto." Tanpa sadar Sasuke mencengkram kuat lengan Hinata.

"Le-lepas."

"Tidak! Sebelum kau memaafkanku dan memanggil namaku."

"To-tolong le-lepaskan aku," Hinata mencoba menarik lengannya dari cengraman tangan Sasuke.

"Ti-.."

BUK...

Sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba menghantam pipi kanan Sasuke, dia pun tersungkur ke samping. Sasuke melihat pelaku yang memukul pipinya, seorang laki-laki berdiri tegap di hadapannya melindungi Hinata di belakangnya.

Neji menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terduduk di bawah dan mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Apa kau belum puas menyakiti adikku."

BUK..

"Apa yang kau mau dari adikku."

BUK..BUK..

"Apa salah adikku padamu."

BUK..

Neji terus memukuli Sasuke tanpa henti, melihat Neji memukuli Sasuke tanpa ampun seperti itu membuat Hinata menangis. Sasuke bisa mati kalau di pukuli oleh Neji terus menerus. Hinata maju ke dua pemuda didepannya dan menarik tubuh Neji menyuruhnya berhenti memukuli Neji.

"Stop Niisan berhenti.. dia bisa mati.." Sekuat tenaga Hinata menarik tubuh kekar kakaknya dari Sasuke. Neji masih terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hinata yang mencegahnya memukuli Sasuke.

"Lepas, Hime.. Biar aku pukul sampai puas."

"Hiks..Hiks..a-a-aku mohon hentikan Niisan." Suara tangisan Hinata langsung membuat Neji terdiam. Neji kembali memeluk Hinata dan menenangkan Hinata seperti kemarin malam. Sasuke berusaha berdiri sebisa mungkin menatap mereka berdua. Neji menatap tajam Sasuke seakan-akan ia ingin menguliti Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menyakiti adikku," Desis Neji pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas perkataan Neji dengan senyum pedih.

"Aku mencintainya."

Hinata dan Neji menatap Sasuke tak percaya. " setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintai Hinata? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda, aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali bertemunya."

"Kau hanya mempermainkan Hinata."

"Tidak, aku akui setiap berada didekat Hinata aku tidak dapat mengendalikan hormon dan nafsuku. Tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Hinata." Hinata hanya terdiam mencerna setiap untaian kata yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Kau dan Hormon bresengsekmu Uchiha."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan Neji, dia menatap Hinata dengan lembut dan tersenyum kecil," aku mencintaimu Hime."

DEG

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti sejenak melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya dan mengatakan cinta padanya.

'Perasaan apa ini?,' Pikir Hime dalam hati ia merasa tidak siap dengan pernyataan cinta Sasuke.

"Omong kosong, ayo kita pergi Hinata," Neji menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobil, Neji membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan menyuruhnya masuk. Hinata menatap Sasuke dari dalam mobil, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang menatap Hinata. Sampai Neji memulai menjalankan mobilnya membuat pandangan Hinata dan Sasuke yang saling menatap terputus.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pedih melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata semakin menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Mau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku Sasuke?" sebuah suara baritone yang dikenal Sasuke terdengar ditelinganya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang menghadap laki-laki yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tentu Dobe."

To Be Continue

A/N : Maaf gak bisa cuap-cuap lama-lama dan bales review karena waktu terbatas silahkan tinggalkan review untuk cerita ini... Tolong koreksi juga kalau ada typo karena saya gak edit lagi...

...Mohon Di Review...


	5. Chapter 5

MY ENEMY IS MY LOVE

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance, Drama

AU, OOC, Typos, Rate M , etc.

**Pagi Hari**

**Konoha High School..**

Pagi ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari keadaan di Konoha High School, apakah itu? Sesuatu yang berbeda itu terjadi di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Yah, semua ini dikarenakan ketua osis Konoha High School sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan keadaan muka yang emmm... babak belur (agak parah), perlu digaris bawahi **agak **parah. Sasuke terus berjalan di koridor sekolah tanpa memperdulikan semua bisik-bisik dari setiap murid yang ia lewati pasti langsung membicarakannya dengan volume yah cukup didengar oleh Sasuke sendiri.

"Eh, kenapa dengan muka ketua osis ya? Babak belur begitu," bisik salah satu siswa pada teman disampingnya.

"Menurut kabar yang beredar ketos kemarin dipukul sama waketos."

"Eh benarkah? Masalah apa? Bukankah mereka bersahabat?"

"Menurut kabar mereka bertengkar karena memperebutkan wanita."

Lalu.. was wes wos bisik bisik antar siswa semakin kencang, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau kalian ini membicarakanku bicaralah didepanku **sekarang!**"

Bisik-bisik yang tadi terdengar langsung berubah menjadi sunyi begitu Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya dan aura hitamnya. Semua siswa ketakutan melihat Sasuke, mereka bergegas berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di koridor sendirian. Setelah semua siswa pergi dan yakin kalau hanya ia sendirian di koridor Sasuke segera menghela nafas pelan,"Hah, sialan pukulan si Baka Dobe sakit juga daripada pukulannya si sadako kemarin," ujar Sasuke sambil memegang sudut mulutnya yang bengkak karena pukulan Naruto kemarin.

Yah, menurut Sasuke pukulan kakak laki-laki Hinata tidak seberapa sakit di banding dengan pukulannya Naruto. Meskipun pukulannya kakak laki-laki Hinata meninggalkan bengkak pada pipi dan pelipis Sasuke namun tidak terlalu parah, yang parah adalah pukulan Naruto pada sudut mulutnya yang ternyata lebih menyakitkan.

**FLASHBACK**

Setelah acara "Pemukulan yang dilakukan oleh kakak laki-laki Hinata" kini Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam di taman sekitar Sekolah yang sepi. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar sedangkan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius. Yah, pandangan yang amat sangat jarang Naruto keluarkan karena Naruto lebih sering mengeluarkan pandangan yang ceria.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kau jelaskan padaku, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn."

Beberapa menit setelah jawaban Sasuke yang ambigu, Sasuke mulai membuka suara kembali," aku... hampir memperkosanya."

"Memperkosanya?" ulang Naruto, ia mencoba tidak mempercayai perkataan Sasuke padanya. 'Tidak, jangan bilang Sasuke mencoba melakukan perkosaan pada Hinata?' batin Naruto berusaha tidak mempercayai apapun yang diucapkan sahabatnya.

Sasuke menjelaskan semua kejadiannya yang terjadi pada Hinata kemarin di kolam renang tanpa ada yang ditutup tutupi lagi, toh tidak ada gunanya menutupi sesuatu dari Naruto yang pastinya akan diketahui oleh Naruto cepat atau lambat. Selesai dengan semua penjelasannya suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi tegang dan canggung.

Naruto secara tiba-tiba maju dan memukul Sasuke hingga jatuh di tanah.

Buk..

"Brengsek, meskipun kau sahabatku tapi aku tidak menyangka kau serendah itu teme!"

Buk..

"Cobalah hentikan hormonmu itu teme!" Naruto menghentikan pukulannya pada Sasuke, menurutnya dua kali pukulan darinya sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke tidak melakukan perbuatan itu lagi.

"Gomen Dobe,"Kata Sasuke lirih dia terus menatap tanah yang berada di bawahnya seolah olah tanah itu memiliki pemandangan yang indah.

"Hah seharusnya kata itu kau ucapkan pada Hinata, baka!"

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan maaf padanya tapi dia tidak memaafkanku, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dobe?!" Teriak Sasuke pada Naruto, ia benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaan ini. Dibenci oleh gadis yang dicintai memang amat sangat menyakitkan, seharusnya Sasuke lebih dapat mengendalikan hormonnya setiap berada di dekat Hinata.

"Hah, kau mempersulit keadaan ini teme," Naruto memijat pelipisnya memikirkan nasib sahabatnya, niatnya jatuh cinta eh malah kebablasan hampir memperkosanya.

"Yang dapat aku katakan padamu hanyalah terusnya minta maaf padanya Teme."

"Tapi, melihatku saja Hinata sudah ketakutan."

"Teruslah minta maaf jangan putus asa, hei kemana Sasuke Uchiha yang tidak pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan keinginannya itu?" canda Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke membantunya berdiri dari tanah.

"Hn, aku tau... seorang Uchiha harus mendapatkan apa yang ia mau." Sasuke membersihkan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya setelah pukulan Naruto.

"Nah begitu donk, ini baru Uchiha Sasuke yang aku kenal," Naruto menepuk nepuk bahu Sasuke memberikan semangat agar Sasuke tidak menyerah mendapatkan maaf dari Hinata.

"Arigatou Naruto," jawab Sasuke diringi dengan seulas senyum pada Naruto.

"Ih, kenapa rasanya merinding ya melihat kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku teme?"

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto seperti itu membuat Sasuke langsung kembali pada ekspresi datarnya,"Hn dobe."

"Hahahaha, Ganbatte Teme.."

"Hn.." mereka berdua meninggalkan taman yang sepi itu setelah acara pemukulan Naruto pada Sasuke usai. Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke mengajaknya menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan taman.

**END FLASHBACK**

Karena terlalu asik melamun tanpa Sasuke sadari dari depan muncullah Hinata dan kawan-kawannya, Sakura dan Ino berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Hingga saat jarak tak jauh lagi Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke," Sasuke senpai Ohayou."

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya melihat siapa yang menyapanya, ia melihat ke depan.

DEG

Disana ia melihat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menatapnya. Melihat luka-luka yang terdapat di wajah Sasuke membuat kedua gadis itu heboh, mereka segera berlari mendekati Sasuke dengan Ino yang menarik tangan Hinata untuk ikut mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Wajah tampanmu kenapa Senpai?" tanya gadis berambut blonde itu pada Sasuke.

"Iya kau bertengkar ya senpai?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Sakura dan Ino, Sasuke terlalu fokus menatap Hinata, sedangkan Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan raut muka yang emmm... menurut Sasuke seperti orang yang Khawatir. Tunggu... Khawatir? Apa ia khawatir padaku? Pikiran Sasuke mulai mikirkan yang tidak-tidak, ia berharap pemikirannya tidak salah.

Memang apa yang di pikirkan dalam otak Sasuke benar. Hinata saat ini memang merasa khawatir dengan lebam lebam yang bersemayam pada wajah Sasuke tapi Hinata khawatir karena ia tidak tahu kalau lebam terparah yang berada di wajah Sasuke bukan karena pukulan Niisannya melainkan pukulan dari Naruto yang Hinata kira berasal dari pukulan Neji.

"Hn, hanya pertengkaran sesama laki-laki," jawab Sasuke singkat, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

"Heh?! Ketos ternyata berkelahi juga?!" ucap Sakura dan Ino dengan kompaknya. Mereka tidak menyangka ketos yang selama ini mereka semua kenal adalah orang yang sangat disiplin tapi hari ini mereka menerima kenyataan kalau Uchiha Sasuke, ketua osis Konoha High School yang dikenal sebagai laki-laki perfeksionis yang tidak suka perkelahian ya meskipun playboy, sekarang malah dengan mudahnya mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau kemarin ia berkelahi.

"Hn, cepatlah masuk ke kelas kalian, lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.. kalian tidak ingin hukuman dariku kan?" aura kepemimpinan Sasuke mulai muncul, Sakura dan Ino langsung menarik Hinata untuk segera meninggalkan koridor dan masuk kekelas. Saat Hinata melewati Sasuke, ia mendengarkan permintaan maaf yang tulus dari Sasuke," Gomen Hime.."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang kembali dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dan gerakan bibir yang Hinata coba pahami, Sasuke mengatakan,"Aishiteru Hime." Hinata membelakakkan matanya ketika ia memahami apa yang coba Sasuke ucapkan melalui gerakan bibirnya, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua sahabatnya yang berlari di depannya yang saat ini tengah menarik tangannya.

'Apa benar itu...' pikiran Hinata terhenti ketika teriakan dari Sakura dan Ino, "Kita Sampai!"

Grekkkk

Sakura dan Ino masuk ke kelas dengan tangan Hinata yang masih mereka genggam.

TET...TET...TET

Bel masuk pun telah berbunyi saatnya memulai pelajaran untuk hari ini.

SKIP TIME...

Kini waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Semua murid mulai keluar dari sekolah, pulang kerumah masing-masing. Begitu juga yang terjadi pada ketiga gadis cantik ini, Sakura Ino dan Hinata berjalan bersama-sama keluar dari bangunan sekolah dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Gomen Hinata hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu karena aku membantu tousan di toko, hari ini banyak sekali pesanan bunganya."

"Iya Hinata, aku juga begitu. Hari ini aku sudah ada janji untuk belanja bersama ibu di mall.."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak apa-apa kalau pun tidak pulang bersama sama," Ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura chan Ino chan a-aku akan dijemput Niisan.."

"Eh, Neji-kun datang menjemputmu?" Sakura memotar bola mata bosan mendengar Ino yang tampak berbinar binar ketika membicarakan kakak laki-laki Hinata. Memang Ino telah menyukai Neji sejak mereka berkunjung ke rumah Hinata.

"I-iya Ino chan," Hinata mulai memainkan jari-jari tangannya tanda ia gugup, bagaimana ia tidak gugup kalau tepat di depan matanya ada Ino yang memandanginya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan berkilau seperti itu, belum lagi pandangan siswa yang melewati mereka menatap ke Hinata, mereka hanya heran saja apa yang mereka lihat dari ketiga gadis berbeda warna itu bukanlah adegan Yuri kan?

"Sudahlah Ino Pig, lepaskan lah pandangan menjijikanmu itu dari Hinata, nanti kalian dikira Yuri oleh setiap murid."

"Hei apa maksudmu itu jidat?" Ino tidak terima akan pernyataan Sakura padanya, apanya yang Yuri kan Ino Cuma senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Neji, laki-laki yang Ino sukai sejak dulu.

"Ayo Hinata," Sakura menarik tangan Hinata meninggalkan Ino yang masih sebal pada Sakura. "Hei jangan tinggalkan aku Jidat.."

Setelah berhasil mengimbangi langkah kaki Sakura dan Hinata, Ino kembali bersuara," Aku kan hanya senang dapat melihat Neji Nii lagi."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi apa semua murid yang melewati kita tadi tahu kalau kamu sedang menanti Neji nii datang, karena pandangan berbinar-binarmu kau tujukan pada Hinata." Mereka menghentikan langkah kaki setelah sampai di gerbang depan sekolah.

Ino menepuk dahinya, "Hehehe gomen Hinata aku lupa,"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Ino chan."

DRRT..DRRT..

Suara dering hp Ino menghentikan percakapan ketiga sahabat disana, Ino merogoh kantung celananya mengambil hp.

"Hum... iya.."

"Iya.. tousan aku segera pulang.."

"Sampai jumpa di rumah."

Ino menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf,"Gomen, Jidat Hinata chan aku harus pulang sekarang, tousan benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku ditoko."

"Tak apa, Ino pig.. bantu saja paman Inouchi," Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia juga menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

"Oke aku pulang dulu, Jaa Nee teman teman," Ino berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan Hinata. Setelah Ino menghilang dari pandangan mereka Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hinata,"Ne Hinata aku juga harus pulang sekarang, Kaasan sudah sms di hapeku." Sakura memperlihatkan pesan dari ibunya pada Hinata.

"Ha'i tidak apa Sakura Chan, bibi pasti sudah menunggumu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata," Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya.. ingat jangan kemana-mana, tunggu Neji Nii sampai datang, jangan mau kalau diajak orang asing dan..."

"Sa-sakura chan a-aku bukan anak ke-kecil lagi," Sakura hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ia tertawa canggung melihat Hinata yang sudah mode ngambek karena terlalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Hehehe, Goen Hinata aku hanya menghawatirkanmu saja."

"Ha'i arigatou Sakura chan."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu yan jaa ne."

"Jaa Nee." Hinata melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

"Hah, aku sendirian.. kapan Neji Nii datang ya?" Hinata menengokkan kepalanya kekanan berharap segera melihat mobil Neji datang menjemputnya. Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hinata," Hinata menengikkan kepalanya keasal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia telah melihat Sasuke Uchiha berdiri disampingnya.

"U-uchiha-san.."

"Jangan Takut, aku kemari hanya ingin minta maaf," Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya di depan dadanya tanpa setiap kali ia gugup.

"Gomen untuk yang telah aku lakukan di kolam renang kemarin, aku mohon maafkanlah aku," Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sendu meskipun gadis yang ditatap Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan tidak melihat pandangan sendu nan lembut telah terarah padanya dari Sasuke.

"A-a-a-aku...Me-memaafkan U-uchiha Senpai.." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke, sejurus setelah perkataan Hinata terucap pandangan sendu Sasuke berubah menjadi binar-binar kebahagiaan. Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata.

DEG

Entah kenapa setiap melihat senyuman Sasuke jantung Hinata menjadi berdegub kencang. Hinata meletakkan tangan kanannya di dadanya, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, irama jantung ini sama seperti saat ia sedang berada di samping Naruto.

'Tidak..Tidak... aku hanya menyukai Naruto senpai.. perasaan ini salah..." Hinata memungkiri perasaan entah apa itu pada Sasuke. Hanyalah waktu yang dapat menjawab semua yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata."

"Um.."

"Go-gomen.." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sedikit mendengar perkataan maaf dari Hinata.

"Untuk apa?"

"U-untuk lu-lukamu U-Uchiha san.."

"Hn, jangan dipikirkan.. aku laki-laki tidak apa-apa.."

"Ta-ta-tapi..."

"Hinata... untuk perkataanku waktu itu aku tidak bohong, aku mencintaimu.." ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh perkataan Sasuke dan mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke secara gamblang itu.

"Mungkin kau mengira kalau aku menggombal atau berbohong, aku terima itu." Sasuke maju mendekat pada Hinata dan menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Hinata tergenggam di kedua tangan Sasuke yang besar dan hangat.

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu bukanlah main-main, aku amat sangat mencintaimu," Hinata masih terdiam mencerna setiap kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

"Hinata aku.."

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari adikku, Brengsek," suara baritone keras berasal dari samping Hinata dan Sasuke mencegah Sasuke mengatakan perkataan selanjutnya. Sasuke melihat kakak laki-laki Hinata yang ia ketahui bernama Neji dari percakapannya yang tidak sengaja ia dengar dari Sakura dan Ino saat mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah tadi.

Neji berjalan cepat menuju adiknya berada, saat ia telah berada di samping Hinata, Neji segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari Hinata.

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh adikku!" desis Neji pada Sasuke, intonasi yang di keluarkan Neji amat sangatlah penuh amarah. Sasuke menatap Neji dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku mencintainya," kata Sasuke pada Neji, ia berharap kalau Neji mempercayai perkataannya. Astaga Sasuke berani bersumpah dihadapan Kami sama kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Hinata.

"Tau apa kau tentang cinta?!, maaf saja adikku bukanlah gadis yang tepat untuk pelampisaan hormon dan nafsumu itu," Neji segera menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan buktikan kepadamu kalau aku benar-benar mencintai adikmu," Hinata masuk kedalam mobil setelah ia dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil oleh Neji, namun ia sempat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke pada Neji Nii.

"Adikku tidak pantas untukmu,"Neji langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan menekan pedal gas menjauhi gedung Konoha High School.

"Akan aku buktikan cintaku.. yah, akan aku buktikan pada kalian.. seorang Uchiha pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau," tekat bulat Sasuke telah terbentuk demi membuktikan cintanya pada Hinata bukanlah bohong. Yah Sasuke berjanji akan membuktikan cintanya pada kakak laki-laki Hinata begitu juga pada Hinata sendiri.

.

.

.

**Di dalam mobil.**

"Hinata.."

"Y-ya.. Neji Nii.."

"Jauhi dia, Niisan tidak ingin kau mendekatinya, apa ini jelas?" Hinata tau kalau perkataan Neji tadi tersirat keterang yang amat jelas kalau kakaknya tidak menerima penolakkan. Maka, Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab perintah Neji yang ditujukan padanya. Suasan hening tercipta didalam mobil yang sedang melaju menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Hah, akhirnya fic ini kelar juga... Yosh, ini adalah updated tanku yang kedua sebelum aku hiatus.. untuk fic yang lain sedang masa pengerjaan, karena setiap aku ngetik kadang tiba-tiba stuck, jadinya berhenti deh.. kadang aku juga dilanda virus kemalasan ngetik menimpaku...**

**Saatnya balas review bagi yang gak login di akunnya ya.. **

zee-kun : NI dah lanjut lagi gmn jelek ya?

soee intana : yosh ni udah aku panjangin sampek 3000word... silahkan tinggalkan review ya..

dea : Ini dah dipanjangin kok... sampek pegel aku ngetiknya hehehe... tapi gak papa yang penting readers puas dengan ceritaku..

Hazena : udah update kok... terima kasih udah suka sama fic ini..

SayaSukaFicAnda : heh? Hinata jahat ya disini? Tapi tenang aja hime udah maafin sasu pyon kok.. utk soal neji galak umm... tanyakan sendiri deh pada orangnya *neji hadir

Hasegawa Michiyo : hasegawa punya akun ya... reviewnya pakek akun ya, biar aku balas di PM...

uciha cullen : ni dah lanjut lagi... hehehe

azizah : nah sasu pyon jg dihajar ma naru kok tenang aja hahahahaha, hime mah dasarnya emg gadis baik pasti maafin sasu pyon karena sasu udah minta maaf secara tulus. Hehehe

**OKE SAMPAI JUMPA DI CERITAKU SELANJUTNYA... ENTAH CERITA MANA YANG AKU UPDATED LAGI... JAA NEE... **


End file.
